This instant invention is directed to an improved putter, more particularly an improved putter head.
Golf clubs have long been designed with the intention of providing improved touch or feel. Generally the approach to solving this problem is to modify the grip, shaft, face or by providing inserts.
The instant invention has its primary object a putter head constructed with the capability of being adjusted to have the most optimum weight, the optimum weight distribution for the individual user and a desired ball striking surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide a putter head with a plurality of aligned rows of apertures of selected depth formed in the putter face providing the ball striking surface with a softened impact with the golf ball.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a putter head with selected heel and toe balancing.
Another object of the invention is a putter head with selected sole to top weight distribution.
Another object of the invention is a putter head in which the weight and weight distribution can be readjusted as desired.
Another object of the invention is a putter head in which the balance between head/toe or top/sole may be individually adjusted as desired.
The disclosed invention is directed to an improved putter and putter head. The putter head, which is formed of a first material, includes a heel, a toe, a face, a back, a top and a sole. The face, which forms the designated impact surface which extends from the heel to the toe and from the top to the sole. There are a plurality of horizontal rows of apertures formed along substantially horizontal plans through the face and into the body area between the face and the back. The apertures are formed to different depths depending upon their location on the face.
A filler, of a second material having a weight per unit volume different and preferably greater than the weight per unit volume of the first material, may be inserted into selected of the apertures at least partially filling certain of them. Usually these selected apertures comprise the apertures adjacent the toe and the heel and/or the lower horizontal row of apertures.
The apertures may be formed to different depths between horizontal plans, between spaced vertical planes, or along a single horizontal and vertical plane. Also, selected certain apertures may be formed to selected different depths.
The apertures may be filled with varying amounts of the filler, however, the apertures are preferably never filled to be even with the plane of the face.
The putter head may be a blade type putter head, a cavity back putter head or any other of the common designs.
The apertured face provides a surface which strikes the golf ball with a softened impact while providing greater feel. The selected aperture depth along with the selected volume of filler provides a selected desired weight and balance.